de retour de nulle part
by ylg
Summary: Alors qu'il monte les premières expériences qui sont censées mener à la résurrection de GyuMao, Nii s'adonne à une manipulation qui n'est pas au goût de ses collègues et qui compliquera les choses quand la bande à Sanzo y mettra fin et qu'il restera ce cobaye. Car Hakkai avait prévu de refaire sa vie... mais si Kanan lui est rendue ? Et que deviendra Gojyo face à ça ? ::3some::
1. prologue

J'ai hésité à ajouter ce one-shot à mon recueil "Le fantôme, le diable et l'homme" puis finalement je me suis dit qu'il était un peu trop différent. J'aime bien que Nii s'immisce dans le passé des Saiyuki-boys, surtout de Hakkai (cf le quatrième volet : s/4513348/4/ ) mais 'faut savoir placer des limites, quand même.

* * *

**Titre :** un cadavre juste à point, deux grammes de cellules souches, plusieurs litres de drogues diverses (et avec ça ce sera tout ?)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Saiyūki  
**Personnages :** Nii Jien-yi, Pr Phan, et un certain cadavre  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya. Si seulement elle avait une idée semblable à celle-ci d'ici la fin de sa série, je l'adorerais à n'en plus finir, mais je n'y crois pas franchement...

**Thèmes :** "passage du temps" et "liste" pour 31 jours (8 janvier 09)  
**Warnings :** décompositon corporelle, (pseudo-)science, nécromancie, matériel à _mindfuck_

oOo

Le massacre du clan Hyakugan eut de nombreuses conséquences, certaines positives. À la citadelle de Hōtō, il fut même vu comme plutôt bénéfique (sauf par un vieux chercheur ennuyé qu'on ait trucidé un collègue : il menait des recherches intéressantes sur la fusion entre animaux et mécanique, qu'il aurait bien voulu voir aboutir).

En fait de perdre des alliés, ils se voyaient plutôt débarrassés d'un clan gênant qui aurait fini tôt ou tard par se rebeller. Et l'équipe de chercheurs se trouvait brusquement avec des centaines de cadavres à disposition pour leurs expériences.

« Ça ne marchera pas forcément. Le corps de Gyū Ma-Ō a été scellé immédiatement après sa mort et est bien préservé. Mais la plupart de ceux que l'on a là... sont déjà en train de se décomposer.  
- Mais il y en a beaucoup et même si on les trie selon leur âge pour ne garder que les plus frais, il en reste toujours assez pour tester nos théories. On peut même se permettre de trier selon les blessures reçues et choisir des corps dans un état similaire à celui de notre client principal ! »

Le Docteur Nii était peut-être l'un des plus grands génies de son temps, voire de tous les temps, il n'empêche que ses excentricités n'en finissaient pas de surprendre ses collaborateurs.

Sur une de ses tables d'examen, parmi les nombreux corps de youkai mâles mis en conserve, une jeune femme humaine. Et c'est sur celui-ci qu'il s'activait en priorité, l'examinant avec attention.

« Que faites-vous là ? Vous cherchez les causes de la mort ?  
- Oh, non. Ça, c'est évident : lacération à l'arme blanche, hémorrhagie, choc. Nan, j'évalue l'âge du cadavre. Comme pour les autres qu'on a ramassés, ça serait bête de démarrer une expérience dessus si le corps est déjà trop décomposé n'est-ce pas ? »

Au lieu d'élaborer sur les expériences possibles, il enchaîna sur son diagnostic, retournant son attention sur le cadavre et son clipboard, ignorant sa collègue.

« Alors :  
Température... Ok...  
Déshydratation, légère.  
Lividités, check. Effaçables au frotté ? Non. Lividités _immuables_, check.  
Rigidité, check. Pas de ramollissement.  
Expansion gazeuse dans les intestins, impossible à vérifier dans l'état des choses.  
-la chose étant un corps déjà poignardé sous le nombril et ensuite ouvert du sternum au pubis-  
Tache verte abdominale : non.  
Larves d'insectes : non.

» Bien, bien. Sans prendre le temps de doser le potassium dans l'humeur vitrée, disons légèrement plus de douze heures de passées. Marrant, dans le même bâtiment il y en avait des vieux de déjà vingt-quatre heures quand je suis arrivé. »

Marrant ? Non, ça ne faisait pas rire Phan du tout. Nii au contraire semblait ravi de sa trouvaille.

« Bref. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être trop altérée... oui, bien sûr, _à part_ ce coup de couteau. Les tissus atteints à ce stade ? »

Il était difficile, avec lui, de savoir où s'arrêtait le monologue et où commençaient les vraies questions pour faire participer ses collègues à ses travaux. Sans enthousiasme pour lui répondre, Phan hésita quelques secondes, assez pour qu'il reprenne sa lancée :

« Le cerveau doit être grillé, le cœur aussi. Le pancréas, on n'y pense jamais mais ce machin-là est incroyablement fragile, il s'auto-digère si vite... Les intestins... ouverts, malheureusement, ça va compromettre ses chances, mais ils n'ont pas encore l'air d'être trop attaqués par ses bactéries commensales. Les muscles tiennent encore le coup, la peau c'est même pas la peine de s'en inquiéter à ce stade. »

En fait, conclut la jeune scientifique à l'écouter soliloquer, qu'elle soit là où ça ne changeait vraiment rien. Elle s'enquit tout de même :

« À quoi ça peut bien vous servir ?  
- He bien, à évaluer ses chances de résurrection.  
- Cette fille est humaine, » fit-elle remarquer, pointant l'évidence.

Sa physiologie diffère de celle des youkai, peu mais sans doute assez pour faire une différence. Pour Phan, s'y intéresser, créer un autre modèle pour leur procédé de résurrection, c'est un gaspillage de temps.  
Pas pour Nii :

« Mais elle a quelque chose en plus que nos cobayes youkai n'avaient pas.  
- Et c'est ?  
- Un secret pour l'instant. Je vous le dirai si vous êtes sage.  
- Docteur Nii !  
- D'aaacord. Je vous le dirai si ça marche. Vous n'avez pas envie de perdre votre précieux temps avec mes enfantillages, hmmm ? »

Elle soupira.  
« Tant que ça n'empiète pas sur le temps que vous passez sur nos travaux réguliers...  
- Je vous manquerais si je passais moins de temps avec vous ?  
- Sûrement pas ! Mais la mission confiée par Dame Gyokumen...  
- Je sais, je sais. Ne vous tracassez donc pas. Et vous devriez peut-être retourner à vos propres cobayes, non ?  
- C'est ça. Je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps avec vous. »

Fulminant, Phan reprit ses propres dossiers et quitta le laboratoire de Nii d'un pas énergique. Il la regarda partir avec un sourire entendu, puis se reporta vite sur son sujet.

Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un cadavre encore frais : partiellement attaqué par ses propres enzymes, ses bactéries commensales, la mort cellulaire, mais pas trop, et aussi libre que possible de larves. S'il y a déjà des œufs pondus, il faudra les détruire, ça le gênerait dans son travail s'ils venaient à éclore.  
Si ses tissus n'étaient pas déjà morts, les régénérer ne présenterait pas d'intérêt, et s'ils l'étaient trop, beaucoup trop de difficulté. Apparemment, il avait là un bon équilibre entre les deux.

Il dressait déjà la liste des actes à effectuer :

Il allait falloir drainer les intestins de leur contenu pour enrayer la putréfaction, réparer les lésions à l'abdomen, aux vaisseaux sanguins, aux intestins, à l'utérus aussi, puis recoudre.

Oxygéner. Soutenir le cœur, déjà par stimulants, au besoin mécaniquement si les cardiomyocytes ne répondaient déjà plus – ce qui était fort probable. Virer les bactéries anaérobies, soutenir les cellules survivantes dans les tissus encore viables.

Et ensuite passer à la régénération cellulaire.

À cette pensée, il se frotta les mains.

Évaluer les dégâts comme il le faisait là visait à déterminer selon la quantité et le degré des tissus lésés, selon quoi les greffes à accomplir seraient différentes.

Les autres corps, les cobayes classiques, ceux que Phan devaient être en train de préparer en ce moment, il les traitait principalement à coups de facteurs de croissance, pour voir s'il pouvait relancer, comme ça, la pousse cellulaire. Et si oui, remettre le cerveau en route ensuite.

Celui-ci... La grande différence entre ce cadavre et tous les autres ramassés ce jour-là ? Le fameux secret qu'il s'est amusé à taire à Phan ?

Celle-ci porte son propre salut en elle.

Un secret long d'un tout petit centimètre à peine. Proprement coupé en deux d'un coup de couteau bien placé. Mais contenant toujours des cellules vivantes, tous les types cellulaires nécessaires, en nombre encore insuffisant mais qu'il peut mettre en culture.  
Ça va juste demander une bonne loupe binoculaire et de la dextérité pour trancher au bon endroit.

Voilà le cœur même de son expérience :

Disséquer l'embryon trouvé là : les cellules prélevées dans les ébauches de ses organes seront transplantées dans les organes correspondants de sa mère. (Aucun risque de rejet de la greffe, c'est-y pas merveilleux ? Pas de marqueurs immunitaires sur ces cellules-là, et quand bien même, vu la parenté, 50% d'identité ça ne suffit pas mais c'est déjà bien.)

Mais avant cela bien sûr, il fallait préparer le corps. Ce qui impliquait de brancher des tubes partout.  
La partie fastidieuse et pas amusante du tout, maugréa Nii en vérifiant chacune des fonctions :  
Oxygéner, nourrir et épurer en suivant de très près. Surveiller l'évolution, la repousse des tissus. Les muscles sont peu endommagés mais bien sûr, sans exercice physique, ils se reconstruiraient mal et il faudrait les stimuler. Si ça réussissait, elle aurait le même tonus que si elle sortait d'un coma de plusieurs années : embêtant mais jouable.

Et ensuite... ensuite, la préparation accomplie avec succès, les cultures cellulaires avérées efficaces, les greffes effectuées, commença la partie juste ennuyeuse : attendre et surveiller en espérant qu'elles aient pris.

Avec sa propension à rechercher toujours plus difficile, à repousser toutes les limites et à vite se lasser de tout, s'il n'avait eu tant d'autres expériences en cours en même temps, Nii se serait sans doute vite ennuyé à compter les jours en attendant de pouvoir compter les réponses physiologiques.

Les greffes dans tout le soma avaient bien pris. Comme il l'escomptait, l'épisode de mort de cette jeune fille ne devrait finalement pas laisser de séquelles sur son corps.

À côté de cela, la grande interrogation c'était l'étendue des dégâts cérébraux : quelle quantité de sa mémoire aura disparu ?  
Si la greffe de cellules-souches fonctionnait et donnait de nouveaux neurones, que de nouvelles synapses se formaient, il aurait techniquement réussi. Si elle a perdu des acquis, souvenirs, connaissances, procédés, elle en apprendrait de nouveaux.  
Au besoin, il referait son éducation du début. Mais ce qui resterait de ses souvenirs personnels, de sa personnalité ? Sans la connaître, il allait avoir du mal à juger. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Et puis après tout, on le payait pas pour ressusciter des inconnues ramassées par hasard, mais pour remettre sur pattes Gyū Ma-Ō. Si le cerveau de celle-ci ne suivait pas, il lui faudrait trouver un autre procédé et puis c'est tout. Il avait beau être un génie, il accumulerait forcément quelques expériences ratées avant d'arriver au résultat souhaité.

« M'en fin bon, il faudra voir avec le temps, après son réveil.  
- Si elle réveille ?  
- Quand elle se réveillera. Bon. Pour passer le temps d'ici là, montrez-moi donc où on en est avec le lot de cadavres 2B ? »


	2. retour à la lumière

**Titre : **Dea ex Machinae  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages : **le Sanzō-ikkō, le Kō-tachi et quelques autres  
**Genre : **gen avec un pili-poil d'action et de drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#10, « La lumière du jour » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post-series terriblement spéculatif  
**Nombre de mots : **840

oOo

Le combat final vient de faire rage au cœur de la citadelle de Hōtō, dans ses profondeurs. Sanzō et sa bande ont affronté des hordes de yōkai déchaînés, croyant ne jamais en voir la fin. Kōgaiji et sa petite troupe ont pris le relai : c'est ici son château et il le défendra, c'étaient là ses hommes et il se battra pour eux, et puis il a sa mère dans son pilier et le dernier espoir de la réveiller passe toujours par les plans de Gyokumen. Ils ont rompu le combat et se sont même alliés quand Ukoku et son sutra du néant ont bien failli tout engloutir. Ensemble, ils ont sur retourner son pouvoir contre lui, s'en débarrasser et enfin gagner.

Après, Kōgaiji a trouvé la force de rejeter Gyokumen. Gyū-Maō ne reviendra pas. Kōgaiji l'accepte : son père est mort et il va continuer sans lui. Mais que sa mère doive mourir aussi, ça c'est plus compliqué à avaler. Il s'est débarrassé de Gyokumen, oui, mais la mort dans l'âme. Oh, et Gyokumen disparaît en lançant une dernière attaque : tout autour d'eux, le château commence à s'effondrer et si tout se déroule comme elle l'espère ils n'auront pas le temps de fuir.

C'est Gokū qui doit traîner Kōgaiji dehors ;  
« Je suis désolé pour ta maman mais tu as ta sœur qui a besoin de toi vivant ! »  
Phan se lamente sur le laboratoire perdu, oh, « et la captive de Nii ? »  
Gojyō s'insurge contre l'idée de laisser périr une dame probablement innocente et confie un Hakkai chancelant – il faut toujours qu'il se donne au-delà de ses forces pour les autres et après, qui trinque ? - à Dokugakuji et retourne sur ses pas la récupérer.

Ils se retrouvent tous dehors in extremis ; la forteresse s'écroule sur leurs talons. Les voilà à la lumière du jour, qui pique les yeux après tant d'obscurité. Tous, ils ont cette impression de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar.  
La captive gémit entre les bras de Gojyō et se cache le visage de ses mains. Ses longs cheveux châtains font le reste.

Seulement maintenant, Gojyō commence à se préoccuper de savoir qui ou quoi il a sauvé comme ça, juste à cause d'un cri d'une inconnue. Et Phan elle-même n'en est pas certaine :  
« Nii l'appelait son prototype. C'est un corps réanimé et il n'a jamais pu récupérer totalement son cerveau. Il n'a pas voulu conclure à l'existence d'une âme et sa perte. Elle est... trop bizarre. Principalement humaine mais elle a reçu des greffes yōkai. En tout cas personne ne voulait l'approcher. »

Et que va-t-on faire d'elle désormais, personne ne sait. Phan dit n'avoir jamais pu aider, ça dépasse les compétences de Yaone et Hakkai n'est pas en état de tenter quoi que ce soit. À vrai dire, personne ne sait trop que faire de soi-même déjà, dans l'immédiat. L'un après l'autre, ils s'asseyent, s'agenouillent, se laissent simplement tomber à terre, épuisés par les derniers événements.

Tout à coup, sans que les sutras sacrés y soient pour rien, le ciel semble s'ouvrir et il s'en déverse encore plus de lumière. Tous se redressent précipitamment vers cette source étrange : Kanzeon Bosatsu fait son apparition devant eux et les félicite.  
« Vous avez tous bien travaillé. »

Elle s'adresse d'abord à Kōgaiji. Ceux qui ont obéi à ses ordres ces dernières années ne s'en étonnent même plus.  
« Toi, tu as un royaume à reconstruire et les ravages des Ondes Négatives à réparer. L'harmonie entre humains et yōkai n'est pas complètement irrécupérable si chacun fait sa part.  
» Bien sûr, ajoute le Boddhisatva en se tournant vers Sanzō, quand je dis chacun c'est vraiment tout le monde. »

Sanzō grommelle qu'évidemment. On ne le laissera pas vivre une petite vie tranquille, tiens.  
Mais on peut lui faciliter les choses et il verra comment en temps et en heure. Oh, et s'il s'installe au temple voisin, il y aura les les autels à vider pour son jeune assistant.

« Vous n'avez pas souvenir de vos vies antérieures mais vous savez tout de même d'où vous venez. Vous rapatrier au ciel est impossible.  
- On n'en a pas envie de toute façon !  
- Je savais que vous diriez ça. La question se règlera à votre prochaine mort, quand il faudra réfléchir à votre réincarnation. Débrouillez-vous pour que ça soit le plus tard possible.  
- Et c'est vous qui dites ça après ce que vous nous avez fait subir ! Le nombre de fois où on a failli mourir !  
- He ben, vous n'êtes pas morts, continuez comme ça. »

Puis laissant tomber les sarcasmes, la divinité retrouve la compassion qu'on lui prête comme attribut principal.  
« Bon... et ça n'était pas prévu, mais il va falloir montrer un peu de pitié pour cette jeune fille. »  
Kanzeon se penche sur la fille effarouchée, passe outre ses mouvements de défense et lui prend le visage à deux mains pour, maternellement, déposer un baiser sur son front.

La fille ouvre à la lumière des yeux noisette effrayés.  
Un filet de voix lui échappe :  
« Gonō ? »

Hakkai de nouveau chancelle.


	3. nouvelle destination

un chapitre maousse-costaud par rapport à mes habitudes ; quand j'ai commencé ce projet je comptais me débarrasser de "Kanan est de retour" en un ou deux gros chapitres et ensuite procéder gaîment vers une relation triangulaire ; vous verrez bien ce que ça a donné si vous restez voir la suite...

* * *

**Titre : **Vers où maintenant…  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai, Cho Kanan ; Sha Gojyō  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#o5, « Destination » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post série très spéculatif, à situer dans la foulée du thème précédent  
**Nombre de mots : **2300

oOo

Le Boddhisatva de compassion rend à Hakkai ses limiteurs de pouvoir. Même si le danger des Ondes négatives est passé, même si reprendre apparence humaine retardera légèrement la cicatrisation de ses blessures – il n'est pas à ça près. En revanche, son aspect physique quand il les ôte, toutes ces années après, lui pose toujours problème. Il reste incapable d'accepter les griffes, les tatouages. Se présenter devant sa sœur miraculeusement retrouvée sous cette apparence il est odieux.  
Il était censé apprendre à s'accepter : ça sera quand même pour une autre fois. _Elle _ne l'accepterait pas. Chaque chose en son temps, donc.

Ce miracle, il ne sait comment l'accueillir. Il est à la fois heureux de la voir en vie, catastrophé de s'apercevoir que tout ce temps il n'était pas là pour elle, que sa captivité s'est prolongée, angoissé à se demander : dans quel état est-elle maintenant…

Le voilà ramené des années en arrière, au cœur de l'horreur. La souffrance supplante l'amour. Et il va devoir se montrer fort pour passer outre la souffrance. Une deuxième chance de sauver Kanan lui est accordée : qu'il ne la gâche pas.

Les groupes de Sanzō comme de Kōgaiji sentent qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, de spécial, qui ne regarde qu'eux deux et s'écartent, respectueux et plutôt craintifs. L'intervention de Kanzeon impressionne…

On les laisse prendre de la distance. Ils se retrouvent à l'écart du groupe, sur terrain ouvert : toujours à la lumière, juste un peu d'abri tout de même : une grande roche, un arbre… un endroit pas vraiment intime, mais qui offre à la fois une vague protection et assez d'espace pour fuir s'il le faut. Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec les cachots ou les laboratoires souterrains. La lumière, mais aussi le vent, au loin le chant discret d'un oiseau…

Tout semble étrangement artificiel. Les retrouvailles sont difficiles. Pétrifiés par la surprise et la crainte, ils osent à peine s'approcher l'un l'autre. Chacun a peur de l'autre, peur de tout, que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, un cauchemar, que tout se brise au premier geste, à la première parole.

Tout ça n'a rien d'un conte de fée : la princesse rendue au prince et tout le monde est heureux ? Du tout. Il leur reste à l'un comme à l'autre des cicatrices physique et des traces profondes du temps qui passé depuis leur séparation tragique. De la douleur…

Tout ce temps…

Depuis, Hakkai a eu le temps de se dire qu'il était fait pour la vie qui a suivi. Il reconnaît qu'il a souffert mille morts, il sait qu'il a infligé mille morts ; il porté le deuil… et refait sa vie. Même si c'était difficile, même s'il ne serait jamais entièrement en paix, qu'il lui resterait toujours une part de douleur et de mélancolie de son passé avec elle, de sa vie sans elle… Il a cessé pourtant de vivre dans le passé. Il avait même désormais des rêves d'avenir, qu'il croyait irréalisables et se contentait du présent. Il croyait avoir tourné la page ; mais il ne peut ni le lui dire franchement ni le lui cacher éternellement.

Et maintenant qu'elle lui est restituée, il ne sait pas trop si c'est un rêve ou un cauchemar.

Il sait qu'il est irrémédiablement lié à elle : récompense ou punition, il fera tout pour l'accueillir, quitte à se détruire au passage. Non, il n'est finalement pas guéri d'elle, oh non. Il rechute immédiatement. Encore et encore, il essaiera de la sauver. Peut-être tombera-t-il avec elle, en tout cas il ne fuira plus.

Kanan, de ce temps, est toujours blessée. Rendue à ses souvenirs, elle reste horrifiée, et de ce qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire, des dernières horreurs subies, de son grand désespoir… et par-dessus encore, ce qu'elle a vécu depuis.  
Elle a été utilisée encore et toujours. Comme jouet par Hyakugan Maō, son clan, son fils. Comme cobaye, comme poupée par cet homme. La nuit n'a jamais eu de fin : elle est restée en cage tout ce temps, comme un animal sans pensées.  
Elle a survécu contre son gré, et grâce à quoi ? dans quel état ? Elle n'avait plus d'identité : quelques sentiments confus, des sensations, sur lesquels elle ne met pas encore de mots. Juste une impression générale de dégoût et de terreur. Et maintenant qu'elle commence à recouvrer ses facultés… de colère.

Se serrant elle-même dans ses bras, elle garde ses distances.

« Ils ont fait de moi un monstre, réalise-t-elle.  
- Et de moi un autre. »

Il ne l'a pas comprise la première fois. Il n'a pas voulu la comprendre. Il la voyait toujours pure et innocente des crimes commis contre elle, sans pouvoir admettre qu'elle ait été si profondément affectée par l'horreur.  
Aujourd'hui, il a plus de recul. Maintenant, il pense pouvoir mieux comprendre. Il tente de l'approcher de ses mots. De se faire reconnaître.  
Pour l'instant, elle ne l'entend pas ; à la place, il l'écoute. Cette fois, il entendra ses plaintes. Cette fois, elle pourra se plaindre…

« Pourquoi m'imposer ça ? Je voulais mourir… je veux mourir ! Disparaître. Tout effacer. Ils m'ont observée tout ce temps, sans que je puisse… Qui d'autre sait ? ma honte… Je voulais mourir et je n'ai pas su. »

Lentement, sans aller jusqu'à la toucher, il lui tend les mains.

Plus personne ne sait. J'étais un mari trop jaloux. Tous ceux qui ont posé les mains ou le regard sur toi, je les ai fait disparaître. Ceux qui restent ne savent rien. Il n'y a plus que moi… et moi je n'existe plus depuis.

Enfin, elle le regarde. Amère.

« Tu as refait ta vie sans moi.  
- J'ai fait une autre vie. Qui n'était pas la mienne. Gonō est mort avec toi, ça je peux te l'assurer. Kanan… Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas su rester avec toi. Te laisser la décision de, si tu veux encore ou si tu ne veux plus jamais être avec moi, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.  
- La dernière fois n'a pas suffi… Ce monde s'obstine à nier ma volonté. »

Elle qui était si têtue autrefois… et dont son propre amour n'a pas su entendre la souffrance quand ça comptait le plus. Hakkai promet,  
« Je t'écouterai, cette fois.  
- Qu'as-tu fait, la dernière ? »

Il rassemble ses mots. Chacun rouvre une blessure en lui mais lui doit cette vérité.

« Tu es morte sous mes yeux et j'ai été tué aussi. On m'a tiré de là malgré moi. Quand j'ai voulu revenir le château était réduit en cendres ; j'ai cru que toi avec.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant… »

Quand Gonō déjà mort/Hakkai nouveau-né s'est retrouvé dans une situation similaire autrefois on a choisi à sa place. Cette fois, ils n'auront pas ce luxe. La décision, ils devront la prendre eux-mêmes.

Où aller désormais, rester ici ou repartir, et pour où ? Kanan est perdue.

« Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas quand je suis, combien de temps exactement suis-je restée… Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis, à cause de ce qu'ils m'ont fait : et qui je suis, alors ? »

Qui il est lui-même, Hakkai a eu le temps de le reconstruire. Ce qu'il est, il a encore du mal à l'admettre. Où il est : au bout de sa mission… alors que depuis de nombreux mois de périple il croyait vraiment qu'il mourrait sur place. Et, dans l'éventualité de survivre contre toute attente, qu'il rentrerait et recommencerait à vivre avec Gojyō.  
Le retour de Kanan le bouleverse sur bien des plans.

Que va-t-il faire, non seulement vis-à-vis d'elle, et de lui-même, mais aussi de Gojyō : l'abandonner lui à la place ? Kanan est plus importante que tout, pense-t-il. Mais que Gojyō aussi, vraiment ?  
Gojyō qui lui a sauvé la vie, Gojyō qui a été son ami et son compagnon toutes ces années ? Va-t-il balayer tout cela, comme ça ?

Elle est revenue et elle redevient instantanément le centre de sa vie. Mais il découvre un second pôle. Elle décidera de son sort, mais à quel prix…  
Ah, encore une fois ça serait facile de laisser à d'autres la responsabilité de décider de sa vie. Kanan et Gojyō ont chacun leurs droits le concernant. S'ils entrent en conflit, à qui donnera-t-il raison ?

Le dilemme, elle ou lui, passé ou présent, Hakkai n'est pas en mesure de le résoudre seul. Kanan, perdue, ne veut pas décider non plus. Elle n'a plus la force de mourir, et pas non plus celle de vivre.  
Et refaire leur vie, de zéro, dans ce lieu inconnu, ça pourrait peut-être être ce qu'il y aurait de mieux, mais l'ampleur de la chose les dépasse. Trop de liberté… trop de contraintes à s'inventer soi-même.

« On pourrait… peut-être… rien n'effacera jamais ce qui s'est passé, mais nous pourrions en revenir là où tout s'était arrêté, en pays connu au moins, là d'où nous venions, et aviser quand nous y serons rendus ? »

Tout ce temps sur la route a rendu Hakkai nomade. Lui qui a tant rêvé d'un foyer aimant autrefois… une fois de plus, son rêve se dérobe devant lui. Se fixer, il ne va pas en être capable tout de suite. S'ils peuvent s'offrir de temporiser, de s'apprivoiser, de se reconnaître…

La question de se remettre ensemble, il ne la pose pas. Pour l'instant Kanan est sa sœur bien-aimée dont il veut prendre soin et pour qu'elle redevienne peut-être son épouser chérie… il serait dangereux d'essayer de faire semblant que rien n'est arrivé ; quant à arriver à admettre ce qui est arrivé puis le laisser derrière soi, ça sera peut-être la mort d'eux deux. Et cette idée ne le remplit pas autant de tristesse qu'il aurait cru.

Comme s'il sentait que Hakkai a besoin de lui, Gojyō approche à pas lents, les laissant remarquer sa venue, et il s'arrête un peu plus loin qu'il n'aurait pu, comme s'il n'osait pas approcher Kanan. Laquelle le regarde avec méfiance, d'ailleurs. Il lui rend un regard franc, sans animosité ni pitié. Ni même de curiosité. Quelque part, il a toujours su qu'elle séparerait Hakkai de lui…

« Le bonze et le singe vont rester là, annonce-t-il. Madame la Déesse leur donne un nouveau temple sur place pour leur épargner le voyage du retour et tant pis pour celui qu'ils ont laissé à l'Est, ils se débrouilleront sans eux. »

Une détresse nouvelle sur le visage de Kanan. Gonō n'est plus à elle seulement. Il a des amis, des compagnons avec lesquels compter. Alors qu'elle est tellement seule désormais…

Gojyō continue, l'englobant elle aussi :  
« On peut se trouver un coin aussi par ici. Ça n'est pas le désert. Il y a des villes pas loin, et le choix, apparemment. Ou, on peut rentrer à l'Est. Hakkai, c'est toi qui décides de si tu prends Jeep. Et puis Kō et ses copains disent qu'ils peuvent nous prêter des dragons volants si on veut : c'est plus rapide. »

Kanan ne cache pas un mouvement brusque : pas question, elle ne veut rien devoir à…  
Hakkai n'est pas aussi violent mais n'en pense pas moins et décline poliment : ils en auront besoin ici, nous n'allons pas les en priver.

« Comme vous voulez. Un dernier truc : si vous voulez repartir, tu sais, vous pouvez aller chez moi, récupérer ma baraque. Et moi je peux rester ici, ou trouver un autre bled, je ne sais pas encore. Je peux voir si mon frère… je sais pas. On verra bien. »

Cette proposition aussi, Kanan l'accueille avec défiance. Elle devine ce qu'il est et à un demi-yōkai non plus, elle ne veut rien avoir affaire avec. L'idée de son existence la révulse.  
Encore une fois, Hakkai qui a eu tout son temps pour l'apprivoiser, passer outre ses origines et l'estimer pour lui-même, se montre plus diplomate :  
« Ça non plus il n'en est pas question : c'est _ta _maison. Ça ne changera pas. »

Kanan. Voici Gojyō. Après… le drame, il m'a sauvé la vie. Nous avons appris à cohabiter depuis. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile bien sûr, mais il est devenu mon meilleur ami.

L'émotion se peint sur le visage de Gojyō. Sur celui de Kanan, la méfiance s'approfondit.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer tous à l'Est, ça sera rapide cette fois, nous n'aurons pas tant de détours à faire, de contretemps à subir. Sans partir dans l'immédiat, en prenant le temps de nous reposer et de nous préparer au voyage avant. Prendre un peu de temps… »

L'important pour Hakkai n'est pas tant de savoir où ils iront mais de découvrir en route  
où tout ça les mènera. Se fixer un but qui pourra varier et voir ce que l'on atteint.

Pour l'instant, dans l'immédiat absolu, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autre choix. Non, ils ne vont pas se jeter ainsi sur les routes. Même si Kanan voudrait pouvoir fuir cet endroit, ces gens, ceux qu'elle perçoit toujours comme des monstres, elle a encore besoin de son seul point d'ancrage : Gonō. Et se fier à son avis. Elle se retranche derrière en se demandant l'étendue de ce qu'elle a manqué : depuis quand est-il le grand frère, le mari paternaliste, ce dont elle pensait n'avoir aucun besoin autrefois… On l'a changée de force, on a bousculé toutes ses certitudes, et lui a su en gagner de nouvelles.

Tout ce qu'elle réclame pour l'instant, si vraiment il faut en rester là pour l'instant, c'est s'ils peuvent camper un peu à l'écart. Hakkai lui servira de rempart, de zone tampon entre elle et eux.


	4. voyage de retour

**Titre : **En attendant de savoir où l'on est  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyō, Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#o3, « Voyage » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post série très spéculatif ; à la suite des précédentes  
**Nombre de mots : **800+

oOo

Comme les quatre pèlerins ont voyagé ensemble une paire d'années pour apprendre plus avant à se connaître et à réellement fonctionner comme une équipe avant d'affronter leur destin, Hakkai, Gojyō et Kanan voyagent à trois et se donnent ce temps pour faire le lien entre passé et futur. Ça sera plus rapide dans ce sens, il y aura beaucoup moins de détours, de contre-temps et d'embûches pour ce retour vers l'Est, vers l'endroit dont ils étaient partis. C'est vrai, ils n'habitaient pas si loin les uns des autres à l'origine, autrefois...

Hakkai est toujours au volant. Kanan et Gojyō s'observent en chiens de faïence. Les difficultés de ce voyage viendront plus des trois voyageurs eux-mêmes que de l'extérieur.  
Gojyō a tellement entendu parler d'elle, elle est dans son imaginaire comme une rivale légendaire jamais enterrée. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait se mettre en travers de sa route mais n'aurait jamais deviné que ça pourrait être physiquement.  
Kanan contemple en lui l'hybride, la preuve d'une relation que traumatisée par celles qu'on lui a imposées elle ressent viscéralement comme contre nature. Elle essaie de ne pas le reporter sur lui. Elle sait qu'elle devrait lui être reconnaissante si vraiment il a aidé Gonō à vivre en son absence.  
Elle ne se sent pas encore vraiment présente.  
Entourée d'inconnus, en plus, cet homme étrange et cette personne qui n'est plus le Gonō qu'elle connaissait...

Peut-être n'est-ce pas une si bonne idée, pour ces quelques semaines de voyage, que de lui imposer cette présence, à elle qui ne sait pas encore comment elle va se reconstruire. Mais Hakkai n'en démord pas : il ramènera Gojyō à bon port, Gojyō à qui il doit tant. Les garçons jurent tous deux qu'il n'arrivera aucun incident.  
« Vous êtes une jolie poulette et dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais peut-être essayé de vous conter fleurette, avoue-t-il, mais même un voyou comme moi a des principes. Je touche ni aux copines ni aux sœurs des copains. Des copains j'en ai pas beaucoup d'ailleurs et ceux que j'ai j'y tiens. Donc voilà... »

Galant, il lui laisse même choisir ce qu'elle préfère dans la Jeep : la place à l'avant bien assise, lui derrière, ou toute la place dont elle voudra derrière et lui pliera ses grandes jambes comme il pourra. Elle choisit l'avant et le surveille de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur.  
Aux haltes du soir en auberge, autant que possible, ils essaient d'avoir deux chambres, et encore des lits séparés.  
Quand il faut camper, Kanan se blottit dans les bras de Hakkai ; Gojyō à légère distance de l'autre côté de lui.

Tout cela n'a rien d'un voyage de noces. Ce temps passé sur les routes, c'est du temps que chacun accorde à méditer, à se demander en soi-même où l'on en est, qui l'on pense être, et, comme on ne sait pas où l'on est, au moins où l'on veut aller. Le monde et son infinité de paysage défile devant eux, ce monde qui continue à vivre, ce monde qui déjà commence à se reconstruire sans eux, pendant qu'ils se déplacent à côté. Le mouvement, dit-on, aide à relativiser l'importance de l'objet, et l'on ne peut jamais savoir avec une précision exacte soit ce qu'il est soit où il est. Ne sachant plus où, il faut bien en profiter pour déterminer quoi. Ou qui.

Ils en ont pour quelques semaines, si tout va bien. Et les choses ne se passent pas trop mal. Ils roulent bon train. La Jeep avale les kilomètres de terres désolées, de prairies. Ils évitent les forêts trop denses et les montagnes trop escarpées. Moins dans l'urgence que l'année précédente, ils trouvent toujours à amasser suffisamment de provisions pour chaque étape. Ils revoient en passant certains villages de leur aller, d'autres ils les évitent, certains ils y entrent pour la première fois.

Quand on les reconnaît et qu'on leur fait question, Hakkai et Gojyō répondent brièvement. Que Sanzō et Gokū sont restés derrière, qu'ils vont bien, que leurs routes se sont séparées. Et la jeune fille qui les accompagne désormais ? Sans vraiment mentir, Hakkai raconte qu'il s'agit de sa sœur dont il a été longtemps séparé, qu'il vient de retrouver miraculeusement alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, et se débrouille pour que personne n'ait envie de poser la moindre question.  
Personne n'ose donc suggérer que tout le monde sait très bien comment ça se passe ce genre de choses, que longtemps avant la fin de leur périple la jeune demoiselle et le meilleur ami se seront mutuellement trouvés charmants et que quelqu'un ici s'appellera bientôt beau-frère. Personne.  
Et jamais personne ne les attaque non plus. Aucun bandit de grand chemin, aucun yōkai sauvage.

Les seuls incidents, en définitive, arrivent lors des bivouacs, quand ils sont bien obligés d'interagir tous les trois, quand aucun ne peut plus ignorer aucun autre. Et qu'il faut bien, malgré l'inconfort, se découvrir et réinventer des règles de société pour fonctionner.


	5. sentiments imprévus

**Titre : **Si déjà ils ne se haïssent pas...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyō, Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **tendu  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#o4, « Lutte » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **cf les précédents  
**Nombre de mots : **~500

oOo

Il n'avait pas voulu l'aimer. Ça n'était pas prévu. Il ne pensait même pas que ça pourrait arriver. Mais voilà…

Cette fille est une légende devenue vraie. Elle est différente de ce que Gojyō imaginait. Peut-être parce qu'il imaginait ce qu'elle était autrefois, avant que le malheur frappe et la change. Et il est probable que s'il avait pu la rencontrer à cette époque, elle lui aurait tout de suite plu. Il ne saura jamais. Il préfèrerait ne pas y penser.

La demoiselle est en colère. Voilà pour le côté spunky. Il l'attendait pleine de vie ; au moins elle fait preuve d'un regain d'énergie salutaire après des années de captivité passive. Il l'attendait pleine d'humour aussi ; il comprend qu'elle n'en ait plus beaucoup. Du temps où il vivait avec Hakkai il en avait pour deux, puisque l'humour de Hakkai... n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Mais avec elle en plus dans l'équation, l'équilibre est rompu et il ne peut pas juste la rejeter ou l'ignorer. Elle le fascine...

o

Kanan regarde cet homme à la dérobée. Elle voudrait pouvoir l'ignorer, pourtant son regard ne cesse de revenir vers lui. La couleur de ses yeux et celle de ses cheveux fait de lui un ennemi épidermique. Elle n'y peut rien. Et les paroles qu'il prononce la mettent si mal à l'aise...  
Il la traite comme... Comme rien. Comme une fille normale. Absolument normale. Il ne lui veut aucun mal. Il ne lui fait aucun mal. Et c'est elle qui s'en fait.

Il ne la touche pas, à ses dires parce que pour lui elle appartient à un autre. Mais elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il la trouve séduisante. Elle croit ?  
Ça n'est pas le même désir, le même appétit, que ce qu'elle a déjà vu et qui la fait se sentir si sale. Lui la regarde avec respect. Il ne la traite pas comme une porcelaine fragile – ce qu'a tendance à faire Gonō. Hakkai. Son nom est _Hakkai_.  
Il ne la traite pas non plus comme une poupée. Ce qu'ont fait…

Il lui fait quand même peur. Comment pourrait-elle admettre qu'on la regarde encore comme une jeune dame à la fois désirable et respectable ? Comment ignorer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis... la séparation ?

o

Ni Gojyō ni Kanan ne voulait pas trouver l'autre sympathique. C'est plus pratique pourtant, pour eux trois, s'ils arrivent à s'entendre au lieu de sa haïr. Pour les semaines de route à faire ensemble, ça facilite les choses. Mais. Ils pensaient se limiter à une entente froide.  
Pas d'attachement.  
Pas de question posée.  
Pas de compassion ou d'intérêt mutuels.

Car ils se pensaient rivaux, à devoir se disputer leur avenir au terme de ce voyage. Si au lieu de ça ils essaient de s'embarquer dans des accords amiables, dans de grandes négociations courtoises, diplomatiques, à l'image précisément de Hakkai, et pas à une guerre terrible comme leurs instincts voudraient le réclamer, où iront-ils ?

Ils se débattent avec l'idée et essaient encore de la nier, sous prétexte qu'ils n'y sont pas encore et que les choses peuvent encore changer. Mais quelle étrange situation...


	6. ici et maintenant

**Titre : **Ici et maintenant  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyûki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyô, Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **introspection  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Notes : **PoV alternés  
**Avertissements : **je suis un peu à côté de la plaque en matière de fandom en ce moment, j'avais ce brouillon en cours que j'ai essayé de finir pour dire que je suis encore capable de poster, mais l'impression d'être encore _off_

**Thème : **o2#o7, « Je suis ici » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post series spéculatif, suite des autres, etc  
**Nombre de mots : **150 +150 + 50

oOo

Je suis ici. Je suis en vie. Ils n'ont pas réussi à me tuer. Ni le clan de Hyagukan ni son chef ni la lame de Gonō faite mienne ni... ni le clan de Gyū ni sa chute. J'ai survécu, envers et contre tout, contre moi-même aussi.  
Je n'ai plus la force de mourir désormais. Il n'est pas de retour en arrière possible ; reste la fuite en avant ? On recommence ailleurs...

Un nouveau cadre. Une nouvelle vie. Il y a assez de pièces dans cette maison pour accueillir un couple et une personne célibataire supplémentaire. En théorie. C'était la grande idée en se mettant en route, mais maintenant que nous y sommes, les choses redeviennent floues.  
Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir encore être la femme de...  
( Gonō est mort. Je suis ici et Gonō n'est plus. )  
...devenir la femme de Hakkai.

Quelle vie nous attend vraiment là ?

o

Je suis ici, de retour dans cette ville pourrie dans laquelle j'avais échoué par hasard et qui ne m'a jamais manqué quand j'ai dû la quitter.  
La baraque de Banri – qui n'est pas revenu – tient toujours. Cette baraque, oui, me manquait un peu et je suis plutôt content de la retrouver. Vide.  
Cette foutue quête n'a pas réussi à me tuer, avec ce foutu moine et ce foutu singe et tous ces foutus yōkai à dégommer. Pas un mot sur Hakkai. Ne tentons pas le sort.  
Et le retour miracle de la bien-aimée légendaire n'a pas suffi à me faire décamper.  
He oui : on s'attache, mine de rien. Lui, je ne pourrais plus le laisser partir. Même si ça vaudrait peut-être mieux. Pour nous tous.  
J'ai quand même envie de rester là. Et de les voir vivre. Il ne m'a jamais dit, après tout, ce que c'est l'amour.

o

Je suis ici. Coincé entre deux êtres que j'aime. Trois personnes seules et brisées peuvent-elles vivre ensemble sans heurt ? Il y a moi, il y a elle, il y a lui. Et la seule certitude ces jours ci, c'est que nous sommes tous les trois incapables de choisir.


	7. grand ménage

**Titre : **Remise à neuf  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyûki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyô, Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#o9, « Nettoyer » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **etc etc  
**Notes : **bon sang je me traîne en longueur et j'ai l'impression de ne plus être capable d'écrire !  
**Nombre de mots : **400+

oOo

La maison abandonnée tombe en ruines. Personne n'est venu y squatter ces années ; elle était protégée peut-être par des superstitions ? Mais non entretenue, elle s'est abîmée de partout.  
La pluie passe le toit percé ; ah, la pluie...  
Des souris, ont élu domicile dans les recoins, des oiseaux sous les combles. Des moisissures s'étendent sur les murs. Tout un écosystème !

Sanzō s'est attelé à la tâche de purifier ce monde spirituellement, Kōgaiji et ses hommes font le ménage parmi les yōkai récalcitrants, Gokū aide aux relations entre communautés... et eux trois, nettoient leur petite vie à échelle personnelle. À la mesure de cette maison à remettre en ordre.

Hakkai établit un programme de nettoyage et de réparation. Les tâches sont réparties en fonction du plus urgent et des capacités de chacun et tous les trois participent. Il y a encore quelque chose à faire pour ne pas penser directement à leur situation, pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.  
Rendre une maison habitable, en attendant d'établir un véritable foyer, c'est peut-être une métaphore pour leurs vies : et leurs âmes à nettoyer de leurs pensées obscures, d'avoir à faire la paix avec soi même...

Ils mettent du coeur à l'ouvrage ; il n'y a que ça à faire après tout. Les distractions ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Ils se redécouvrent des talents au passage.  
Kanan est toujours aussi douée pour exterminr la vermine : quelque chose que Gonō autrefois n'aimait pas beaucoup et à quoi il n'a jamais pris goût, malgré ou peut-être à cause des massacres ; quelque chose qui étonne et dérange un peu Gojyō – lui qu'on a traité si souvent de cafard ! En ce qui le concerne il est plus à l'aise avec l'entretien des plafonds et de la toiture.  
Et entre les deux il reste à lessiver les planchers, les murs, et puis changer toute la literie, et remplacer une partie de la vaisselle – abritée dans les placards ça au moins a peu souffert, mais maintenant qu'il faut accommoder une troisième personne ça va être un peu juste.

Tant que la réhabilitation de la maison dure ils campent comme ils peuvent, comme pendant leur grand voyage de retour. Ils temporisent encore sur la décision de qui dormira avec qui désormais. Ils commencent à jouer avec les idées.  
Il est possible de déplacer un mur, d'ajouter une cloison et créer une nouvelle chambre. Ou... en abattre pour obtenir une pièce plus grande.

De ce temporaire qui dure, il va bien falloir qu'ils arrêtent quelque chose. Bientôt. La fin des travaux arrive plus vite qu'ils ne voudraient.


	8. concilier trois vies

**Titre : **Conciliation  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyûki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyô, Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **développement ?  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#o8, « Styles de vie » pour 10 choix  
**Avertissements : **rappel de l'histoire de Gonou et Kanan  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **etc etc  
**Nombre de mots : **1250

oOo

Ça marchait bien autrefois malgré leurs différences – Gonō et Kanan d'abord, Hakkai et Gojyō ensuite. Deux à deux. Ça demandait des discussions, des concessions. Et ça marchait.  
Et maintenant... deux contre un, ou trois ensemble, ça n'est pas additionner mais démultiplier les relations, les problèmes potentiels. Ça serait trop beau qu'ils se complètent tous si bien que les difficultés s'annulent toutes seules, évidemment.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Kanan et Gojyō se seraient bien entendus. Hakkai y a déjà pensé par le passé ; il le pense plus fort encore maintenant. Gojyō se dit la même chose mais a encore un peu peur de cette pensée. Car, dans d'autres circonstances… auraient-ils pu seulement se rencontrer ?

À l'époque, pour Gonō et Kanan, il n'y avait pas de place pour quiconque à part eux deux. Aujourd'hui qu'ils ont été forcés de prendre de la distance, il n'est pas certain qu'ils acceptent si facilement un nouveau retournement de situation.

La barrière principale à la rencontre entre Gojyō et Kanan c'est cette couleur rouge. Elle arrive à le voire comme un individu, désormais, d'accord : comme lui-même et pas juste cette couleur qui l'entache. Elle découvre ce qu'il y a dessous. Seulement, elle n'arrive pas encore à oublier entièrement ce qu'il y a derrière. Ça viendra peut-être avec encore du temps ?

Car elle n'a pas envie du tout de se laisser bloquer par des fantômes. Avec un peu de retard, Kanan démontre enfin la même volonté que son frère, le désir de laisser derrière, de force s'il le faut, la douleur du passé. De ne plus laisser la tragédie qui l'a anéantie une fois la définir. Puisqu'elle n'a pas su la finir pour de bon…

Kanan se souvient du temps d'avant, du temps d'avec Gonō. Ils vivaient leur amour libre, leur amour fou, cachés sous des apparences sages d'un jeune couple adorable : leur sombre secret. Ils arrivaient si bien à faire semblant de ne se soucier de rien  
Aujourd'hui encore elle pense qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment bien cachés, que personne n'a deviné. Elle prétendait que même si on les avait découverts, elle ne s'en serait pas souciée. Que ça ne regardait qu'eux. Qu'elle aurait continué à être la femme de Gonō envers et contre tout et tant pis pour les gens qui n'auraient plus vus en eux que le frère et la sœur.  
Elle pense encore que le jour où l'on l'a livrée comme tribut à Hyakugan Maō, c'était encore à cause de ça : deux orphelins, un couple d'étrangers, sans attache. Les villageois prétendaient faire souffrir le moins possible de personnes en la désignant, elle qui n'avait d'autre famille que Gonō et si peu d'amis. Que… que ça n'était pas en punition. Qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel point Gonō était sa famille. Elle ne saura jamais. Elle ne veut pas savoir.

Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'est quand même mise à se soucier, malgré elle, du regard des autres, et à détester ça. Maintenant, elle découvre ce que Gonō a vécu pendant toutes leurs années de séparation : la peur de s'attacher.

Elle est toute prête à vivre dans la même maison, mais plus à partager son cœur. Quant à son corps…  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, alors même qu'il l'inquiète encore, elle est de plus en plus tentée par Gojyō. Gojyō qui professait si fort son manque d'attaches pendant tout leur voyage et qui se tait bizarrement depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Gojyō qui prétendait n'en plus pouvoir d'attendre de passer de nouveau la nuit avec des filles, et qui n'en a ramené aucune chez eux depuis leur installation, qui n'a jamais découché la nuit entière non plus.  
Gojyō qui s'est découvert une nouvelle attache… il en est le premier surpris et ne sait pas encore quoi en faire.

Il est incapable de proposer à haute voix, pour de bon, clairement, mais ses regards, ses gestes en disent long. Hakkai sait et ne dit rien. Kanan les reconnaît pour ce qu'ils sont. Du temps d'avant Gonō, elle en aurait peut-être profité. Aujourd'hui, elle ne sait plus trop.

Demander,  
» Voudrais tu me faire oublier ?  
» Oui mais non  
parce qu'ensuite c'est autre chose qu'il faudrait oublier et qu'on ne pourra pas.

Jusqu'ici, Gojyō s'est tenu à un credo : jamais d'attaches.  
Si on ne se revoyait plus jamais, si tu comptais me jeter de ta vie juste après, pas de problème.  
Mais il l'a dit lui-même à leur première rencontre : la seule limite qu'il s'impose c'est, pas les sœurs et pas les copines de ses amis. Et d'amis il n'en a qu'un seul vrai de vrai, et il est là juste à côté d'eux. Toujours silencieux.

La solution, en tout cas une solution possible, Hakkai croit l'avoir mais ne veut pas être celui qui la donnera. Il voudrait qu'ils le découvrent par eux-mêmes. Venant de lui, il n'a pas confiance dans sa justesse. Venant d'eux, il l'acceptera sans sourciller.

Donc… quelque chose de différent, de nouveau : s'engager l'un avec l'autre ? Le pourraient-ils ?

Ça serait avec la bénédiction étonnée de Hakkai. Lui qui aimerait tant avoir une famille, un couple normal… il a appris à son corps défendant que la normalité n'était pas pour lui. Il est prêt à le vivre par procuration en étant simplement témoin, sans s'immiscer. Sans rien imposer. Mais… sans plus arriver à se retirer, à s'éloigner, à leur donner vraiment l'espace dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Et que de toute façon ils ne voudraient pas leur donner : pas question qu'il les abandonne comme ça !

Il y aura forcément des racontars. Seront-ils capables d'affronter le qu'en-dira-t-on cette fois-ci, échaudés après la précédente, ou se trouveront-il à nouveau la force de ne plus s'en faire du tout,  
Complètement blindés désormais ? Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils en ont tous assez d'être jugés.  
Car qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, aux gens, avec qui on couche ou on ne couche pas, tant que ça n'est pas eux ?

Tiens. Voilà. Rien que pour emmerder ce monde, Kanan est prête à céder. Elle n'est pas une fille perdue, elle est une fille libérée. Gojyō n'en est plus loin non plus. Le coureur va finir par se ranger, si ça se trouve. Et Hakkai…

Cette fois non plus, ils n'ont dit à personne au village qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Kanan est libre de choisir l'un ou l'autre ou même les deux, et des amants de passage peut-être aussi si ça lui chante. Tout comme Gojyō ramènera peut-être de nouveau des filles. Une fois la machine remise en route, il se rappelle combien il aime décidément trop ça : la diversité. La fidélité c'est quelque chose de trop nouveau ; il n'est pas encore capable de s'y tenir. Il ne le fera peut-être jamais.  
Il va essayer, quand même. Parce qu'il découvre maintenant l'étonne et qu'il ne voudrait pas l'abîmer. Mais on ne se refait pas comme ça du jour au lendemain non plus. Ça demandera encore des efforts, de vraiment changer de vie…


	9. le temps qu'il faut

**Titre : **Prendre suffisamment de temps  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyûki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyō/Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **avancée  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#o6, « Attends un peu » pour 10 choix  
**Avertissements : **toujours l'histoire de Kanan et puis un peu celle de Gojyo ; mention de sexe non descriptive  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post série spéculatif, suite des précédents, etc  
**Nombre de mots : **1350

oOo

Ils se sont tous les trois donné le temps de faire le point, chacun sur soi même, et sur les autres. Ce qu'il faudra mais quand même pas des années non plus. Les décisions il va bien falloir les prendre.

Sur soi-même, Gojyō n'a plus beaucoup changé depuis la mort de sa belle-mère. Hakkai s'est apprivoisé lui-même il y a une paire d'années maintenant, lui, ses crimes et son nouveau corps. Pour Kanan, c'est nouveau. Elle se sent encore bizarre. Elle ignore les détails des procédures qu'elle a subies et le flou, l'inconnu concernant sa propre personne la révolte : encore une violation, à laquelle elle ne peut rien.  
Le souvenir du monstre en elle ne s'est pas encore effacé. Il ne partira sans doute plus jamais. Et elle a à apprivoiser le sien, celui qu'est Gojyō, et celui de Hakkai.

Tous les trois sont des mélanges étranges. Ni humains ni yōkai, quelque chose d'entre les deux et de différent encore. Kanan n'a pas vraiment changé physiquement, rien ne prouve que ses changements dans la perception de son propre corps, de son propre état d'esprit, soient liés aux greffes ou à tel ou tel trauma subi, entre les violences, la décision de mourir et le retour malgré elle… Mais voilà. Il y a quelque chose de définitivement changé et si elle veut continuer à vivre il faut qu'elle fasse avec.

Elle s'habitue à Gojyō. La forme de ses mains, de ses oreilles, aide. Reste la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, mais elle les apprivoise. Après tout, aucun de ses agresseurs n'en arborait de pareilles.  
Elle peut admettre que sa naissance, bien qu'issue d'un tabou, venait d'un acte d'amour et pas forcément de violence. Et qui est-elle pour condamner les unions interdites ? Elle y a payé son tribut. Elle fera taire ses préjugés.

Pour Hakkai c'est plus difficile. Le corps bien-aimé de son frère, de son amant, son autre elle-même, ainsi dévasté, elle ne l'admet toujours pas. Il contribue à son déni en ne s'acceptant pas beaucoup lui-même et en gardant toujours ses limiteurs en place. En maintenant cette illusion d'humanité…

Mais si finalement humains et yōkai se mélangent ainsi, ils ont à se demander : où est vraiment la limite ? Quelles sont leurs vraies différences ? Les yōkai ont plus de force physique, plus d'affinité avec la magie, et ont payé le prix d'être si vulnérables à une mauvaise magie. Les humains semblent plus fragiles et accusent les yōkai d'être vicieux et dangereux ; pourtant il y a autant de barbarie des deux côtés. Et, quoi qu'elle n'en ait pas vu beaucoup de ses propres yeux, Kanan sait qu'il y a aussi autant d'actes de bonté. Cette scientifique, pendant sa seconde captivité, l'a traitée avec plus de commisération que n'en ont eu les servantes lors de la première, et même… que les habitants de son village. Ou même certains adultes de l'orphelinat où elle a grandi.  
Tous des personnes, pas juste des monstres…

Ils ont à faire le point sur les autres aussi. Y compris les « autres », les étrangers qui les entourent. Mine de rien, ils font de nouveau partie de la société. Société bouleversée par ces dernières années d'hostilité si franche entre humains et yōkai. Après un si long épisode de violence, eux trois, si marqués qu'ils soient, sont loin d'être les seuls à devoir se reconstruire. Et tout le monde n'est pas si prêt d'admettre de nouveau le mélange des deux races devenues ennemies. Revivre tous ensemble comme autrefois sera difficile.

Et eux, que vont-ils faire de leurs vies personnelles ? En plus de leurs relations si complexes, ils ne pourront pas non plus temporiser indéfiniment sur leurs relations avec le monde extérieur. Cette vie, il faut la gagner. Ils ne vivent pas en autarcie avec un petit jardin potager et la bordure d'une forêt giboyeuse.

Pour Hakkai la solution est simple ; il s'oriente naturellement vers le tutorat. Humains ou yōkai, élèves particuliers ou classes nombreuses, il trouvera toujours des enfants ayant besoin d'apprendre. Il a le talent pour ça et saura toujours se faire accepter.

Gojyō, ne sachant as faire grand' chose d'autre, envisage de recommencer à plumer les pigeons le soir dans les bars, en se demandant quand même si ça n'a pas un peu perdu sa saveur. En journée, il commence à prendre des petits boulots ponctuels, des travaux qui n'exigent pas beaucoup.

Kanan est claire et nette : elle ne sera pas femme au foyer. Elle aussi trouvera bien quelque chose à faire.

o

Et, oui, ils ont fini par faire le point sur eux trois, comme un ensemble. Ça n'est pas tout de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments, de leurs attentes ; encore faut-il ensuite agir en conséquence ?  
Là encore, ils ont besoin d'attendre un peu, de prendre le temps d'accepter pleinement situation et projets.

Ils y vont progressivement, pour se donner le temps d'être sûrs d'eux à chaque étape. Pour des gens qui ont eu par le passé une vie sexuelle tellement enthousiaste, y aller si timidement les surprend. Kanan se souvient encore du plaisir intense qu'elle a partagé avec Gonō avant… avant le reste. Gojyō, tant qu'il n'avait que du désir et pas de sentiments précis envers les filles, ne se posait aucune question. Hakkai a laissé les regrets et les remords étouffer tout désir après la perte tragique de son premier amour et les nouveaux projets qu'il a pu former une fois son deuil fait sont redevenus irréalisables.

Ils commencent, très chastement, par simplement dormir ensemble, juste dormir. Comme ils l'ont déjà fait plusieurs, par la force des choses, pendant leur grand retour et le début de leur séjour dans cette maison à rénover.  
Pendant longtemps ça a été avec Hakkai au milieu, comme une zone tampon entre Gojyō et Kanan, à la fois objet de dispute et de conciliation pour les deux autres.

Il est temps de changer un peu. Ils ont assez repoussé le problème comme ça ; que se passera-t-il si maintenant c'est Kanan qui se retrouve au milieu ? Elle bénéficie d'une attention nouvelle. Deux beaux jeunes hommes entièrement dévoués à faire écran entre elle et le reste du monde, qui ne demandent qu'à être près d'elle. Pas grand' chose vraiment, un peu de contact innocent, un baiser léger…

Et combien de temps encore avant de s'autoriser les plaisirs de la chair ?

Kanan guette son propre corps dans lequel elle ne se sent toujours pas complètement à l'aise. Elle attend encore le sang qui ne revient pas, qui n'est jamais revenu depuis… tout ce temps. Si longtemps. Ces deux yōkai, l'une médecin l'autre herboriste, et Hakkai aussi, lui ont juré qu'il n'y a plus aucune vie étrangère, aucun parasite en elle. Que ce qu'elle pouvait sentir d'étranger était pourtant intégré à elle. Qu'il n'y plus de changement désormais. Elle a sans doute perdu quelque chose, et pas gagné en assurance pour autant.  
Elle se méfie quand même toujours. Pour l'instant, plus personne ne la touchera sans protection. Même si les risques sont plus pour sa tête, son cœur, que son corps.

Elle se fixe une limite avant d'oser.

o

L'attente touche finalement à sa fin. _C'est aujourd'hui qu'on le fait !_  
Comme ça.  
Ça arrive.  
Le moment et les états d'âme y sont propices.

Gojyō et Kanan se retrouvent ensemble à la maison. Et pas complètement seul à seule : entre eux, le désir devient impossible à nier.

Ils y vont doucement. À son rythme. Sans se précipiter. Ils y mettent de la tendresse comme rarement. Et n'ont aucun remord.

Hakkai saura tout de suite à son retour et ils savent qu'il ne dira rien. Qu'il aura son tour aussi plus tard. Bientôt sans doute.

Mais avec qui ; avec lui ou elle ou les deux, ça ils ne savent pas encore.


	10. le goût du bonheur

**Titre : **Le goût du bonheur  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Sha Gojyō/Cho Kanan/Cho Hakkai  
**Genre : **domestique tirant vers le fluff ?  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#o2, « Confiseries » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **etc etc  
**Nombre de mots : **~500

oOo

Les premiers obstacles enfin franchis, la situation se débloque finalement très vite. Facilement, même un peu trop peut-être ? en comparaison avec leurs tergiversations passés…  
Ils ne prennent plus temps de s'en inquiéter, de se demander si maintenant ils n'iraient pas trop vite. Ils sont bien trop occupés à goûter leur nouveau bonheur et toutes ses saveurs.

Ils partagent un grand mélange de petites douceurs entre eux trois.

Avec Gojyō, Kanan retrouve la fougue. Leurs ébats se font sans brutalité mais avec tant de vigueur et de voracité ! Et ensemble ils vont de découverte en découverte.

Avec Hakkai elle prolonge la tendresse. Pour l'instant ils font, comme on dit « tout sauf ça ». Sans jamais aller « jusqu'au bout » traditionnel ils échangent mille et une caresses. Peut-être plus intimes encore que tout le reste. Ils connaissent encore si bien chacun les points sensibles de l'autre et savent les exploiter avec gourmandise.

Entre les garçons il y a de la complicité renouvelée. Peut-être un peu bourrue, un peu timide encore. Et plus de jalousie du tout.

o

Kanan décide de reprendre des études négligées et un peu trop oubliées dans le gouffre de temps qu'a été sa vie ces dernières années. Par correspondance comme l'a fait Hakkai autrefois s'il le faut. Pendant que ses hommes travaillent à l'extérieur, elle s'emploiera à quelque chose d'utile elle aussi. Elle est d'attaque.

Quand Hakkai n'a plus le temps, entre travail et corvées ménagères, Gojyō finit par apprendre à tenir une maison. Au moins à peu près…  
Kanan veut bien cuisiner mais elle ne s'est jamais vraiment améliorée depuis… ses premières tentatives où elle a cru que ça serait nécessaire pour faire plaisir à Gonō et où il devait tout rattraper derrière elle.

Et même raté, ils apprécient tous quand même Gojyō ne s'habitue toujours pas vraiment au luxe d'avoir un repas amoureusement préparé : que ça soit les délices confectionnés par Hakkai ou les machins « à peu près » par Kanan. C'est toujours agréable.  
Pendant les deux années qu'il a partagées avec Hakkai il n'a jamais entièrement réussi à le tenir pour acquis, et depuis, avec ce périple avec l'Ouest... il en avait perdu l'habitude.  
En tout cas Gojyō a renoncé à l'idée d'apprendre la cuisine et se concentre sur le ménage. Là-dessus, il peut se débrouiller.

Tout cela ne sera jamais parfait non plus. Mais voilà. Ils arrivent à s'en contenter. Et s'asseoir chaque jour tous les trois à la même table, goûter vraiment qu'ils sont devenus un foyer, si atypique que ça soit, c'est un déjà un petit coin de paradis.

Ils partagent tous les trois le goût sucré du bonheur... et aussi salé des joutes amoureuses.

Ils s'embarquent à domicile pour une nouvelle lune de miel. Depuis leur nouveau départ tous les jours sont une fête. Oh non, ils ne sont pas encore écœurés, loin s'en faut, de toutes les petites bêtises qu'ils s'offrent.


	11. à court et moyen terme

**Titre : **Pas encore trop de nouveaux projets  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyō, Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **…  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#o1, « nouvelles » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post série spéculatif, genre carrément un an après  
**Notes : **…je ne sais pas ce qui me prend tout d'un coup sur le happy-ever-after cliché ? et peut-être que l'histoire n'est toujours pas entièrement résolue à ce stade, mais je préfère clôturer ici (...et même si j'étais finalement capable de faire une pr0n à trois comme j'aurais voulu au début, je ne le mettrais pas ici, de toute façon).  
**Nombre de mots : **900

oOo

La nouveauté fait place à l'habitude mais jamais à l'ennui. Ils n'en ont pas le temps. Ils n'ont jamais fini de se redécouvrir, leur nouvelle vie n'est jamais monotone, et puis des nouvelles arrivent de l'Ouest de temps à autre pour les changer un peu du quotidien et de leurs voisins.

Une qui les surprend d'abord, quelque chose qu'ils avaient oublié depuis le temps… Quelqu'un croisé sur leur toute au tout début de leur périple s'est souvenu d'eux et d'une manière ou d'une autre a réussi à leur faire part des derniers développements.  
Un certain Jien blond est revenu dans son village, miraculeusement épargné par les massacres et sa Shunrei en est plus qu'heureuse. Moins d'un an plus tard, un enfant rouge leur est né, entouré d'amour, preuve que la cohabitation entre humains et yōkai n'est pas impossible.

Sanzō s'accommode de son rôle là-bas à Shangri-La. Il joue au super bonze qui rétablit justice, harmonie et spiritualité dans un monde bouleversé… lui qui détestait tant cette idée ! Il a fini par s'y faire. Il y a encore des poches de violence à vaincre auxquelles il répond selon les cas par d'abord encore plus de violence avant de prodiguer l'apaisement. C'et du jamais vu, mais l'on se dit que la situation exceptionnelle l'exige sans doute.

Gokū le seconde de son mieux. Le brave garçon mûrit de jour en jour. Il est un jeune homme bien. Du gamin immature qu'ils ont connu autrefois il ne reste plus grand' chose. De la gentillesse dont il ne se séparera heureusement jamais, peut-être encore un peu de candeur, mais plus vraiment de naïveté. Il connaît ce monde, désormais.

Kōgaiji rebâtit son royaume. (Pas un mot sur le deuil personnel qu'il a eu à faire à accédant au trône ; cela ne les concerne pas.)  
Dokugakuji adresse ses compliments à son frère pour avoir trouvé son propre chemin.  
Yaone souhaite bonne continuation à Hakkai, et ajoute avoir convaincu Phan d'adjoindre ses propres talents à leur cause. Cette dernière ne sert pas le nouveau roi avec la même dévotion que la reine usurpatrice mais veut vraiment s'amender.  
Lirin est toujours une jeune fille pleine de vie, et encore un peu de candeur. Bien qu'ayant apparemment le même âge, elle n'est pas aussi mûre que Gokū. Elle grandit à son rythme et fera très bientôt une princesse capable de seconder son roi de frère autrement qu'en situation de combat.  
Personne ne parle encore officiellement de prendre des conjoints légitimes ni de produire un héritier, mais pour certains, l'idée se creuse…

Dans l'autre sens non plus on ne dit peut-être pas tout. Parce qu'il n'y a pas encore de certitude absolue en tout. Ça oui, ils font savoir combien ils sont heureux ensemble.  
Mais il n'y a pas encore, par exemple, de projets de famille.

Ils taisent les inquiétudes quant à la simple faisabilité. La transformation des corps de Hakkai et de Kanan les a-t-elle rendus infertiles, comme le sont les hybrides de naissance ? et s'ils ne le sont pas, quel sang transmettraient-ils à d'éventuels enfants ? sous quelle apparence naîtraient-ils ? seraient-ils vraiment « les leurs », à eux qui étaient nés humains et sont devenus… autre chose par accident, qu'ils ont encore du mal à accepter et à nommer ?  
Certes, avec le temps Hakkai au moins a appris que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça, moins que l'amour qu'il leur portera, l'éducation qu'il leur donnera. Qu'ils pourraient d'ailleurs aussi adopter. Eux qui étaient orphelins, ils savent l'importance du désir d'une famille stable…  
Mais aussi, ils ne vivent pas en autarcie et s'ils venaient à avoir des enfants ça jasera forcément dans la ville. Et même s'ils prétendent ne pas se soucier du qu'en-dira-t-on, de vouloir vivre pour eux-mêmes, ils ne sont pas sûrs d'être encore assez forts pour accompagner les enfants qui subiraient ça.

Il est encore trop tôt de toute façon pour Kanan pour faire pleinement ce choix. Elle se croit définitivement stérile ; Hakkai pense qu'il n'est pas impossible de traiter ça par le qi-gong. Il propose mais n'insiste pas.  
Si l'impossibilité est réelle ça risque d'être un deuil à faire plus dur pour lui que pour elle.

Gojyō affirme que c'est très bien qu'il ne puisse pas, finalement – si ce qu'a dit ce tordu d'Ukoku est vraiment vrai – et que… ben c'était très bien d'être Tonton pour les enfants hypothétique de Hakkai tant qu'il n'était pas si directement concerné. Il n'est pas complètement hostile à l'idée mais ohla pas tout de suite, qu'on se laisse encore du temps de se faire à l'idée !

En attendant, il prend les paris de savoir si Gokū là-bas à l'Ouest surprendra tout le monde en se trouvant une copine avant qui que ce soit parmi Kōgaiji, Dokugaku et Yaone se bouge un peu pour changer quelque chose à leur propre situation.  
Et de se demander si des fois, ça ne se règlerait pas un peu comme la leur… si improbable que ça puisse paraître, sait-on jamais ?


End file.
